drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SuperTiencha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dr Slump Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Dr. Slump Manga Chapters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 09:58, January 21, 2010 Yo Heya, Did you make this wiki? I Guess i should help you move all the Doctor slump stuff (Except Arale, Toribot, and Senbei, and the Gatchan, etc) from the DB wiki. --Silver Sinspawn 11:00, January 23, 2010 (UTC) So.... You're an Admin? Care to make me one? We should find a way to link this wiki to the DBZ wiki.like.in the menu bar. --Silver Sinspawn 08:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I've I've read some of it. and i also know what i have to go by from the DBZ wiki. so. i know a fair bit. ill start helping once im done this work on the DBZ wiki --Silver Sinspawn 03:07, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks. Seeing as im on good terms with all Moderators and admins on the DBZ wiki, i suppose i can get them to advertise it in some way. --Silver Sinspawn 03:39, January 25, 2010 (UTC) hi Hey, i was wondering if you could make me and admin. I am going to start editing to dr slump. I am over at dragonballwikia right now. 18:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) youtube. I have a youtube account so maybe that would help advertise more. I cannot believe someone just abandoned this site, I am also going to start buying more mangas of dr slump and waching more vids on youtube to help boost my knowledge. youtube. I have a youtube account so maybe that would help advertise more. I cannot believe someone just abandoned this site, I am also going to start buying more mangas of dr slump and waching more vids on youtube to help boost my knowledge. 18:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Plates. Do you know the Little thing on dragonball wikia that you can put on your page that says 'this user has an advanced knowledge of the dragonball universe' we should make something like that on Drslumpwikia.Nappa506 19:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I guess I could do someting like that. But the only problem is I myself only have a brief understanding of it. But yeah I will make something. - Slayer25769 19:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I have made these. I havn't made an advance understanding one yet because I don't have an article article for the character I want on it yet and because there is nobody here with a true advance understanding. Slayer25769 20:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool, do you think you could make one that says something about admin's so people will know.Nappa506 20:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Here is an admin template: I have one more question. How do you block somebody vandalyzing or calling other users names or using vulgur language?Nappa506 20:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :click on the link that says special pages and there should be a section that says Users and Rights and a link titled block user is in that section - Slayer25769 00:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering.... Just wondering why there are so many grammertical errors. Willotaku :3 05:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) More pic of Tsururin. Please upload more Tsururin pic from remake. I got only few of that. I see. So add those pic that I added in Dragon ball Wikia. I promise. D Do you can find Tsun's residence rooms? I got Tsururin's room and Their house in remake. I've upload the pic of volume 8 for Dr. Slump manga. Try the best with finding Dr. Slump and Arale-chan pics, and tsururin too. Are you there? I know you're busy, but I created a new gallery about Kinoko Salad, soon I will create a gallery of Tsukutsun, but I don't have the original episodes screencaps. I've uploaded volume 9 and 10 already. So Try your best with Tsukutsun original, when you are busy, OK?